His Prisoner
by AngelWarriors
Summary: .:Sequel to Whips and Chains:. "You are my Prisoner now..." -Noctis/Stella.


********

**His Prisoner  
****Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Hints of Sexual Content, Lime/Lemon  
Author Note: Sequel to Whips and Chains, another semi old piece, kind of shy away from the lemon in it. For now Agahmim is Robe Guy  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

She honestly never really considered that Noctis was serious.

About taking her as his prisoner of war, although she supposes it wasn't necessary a bad position or anything. She had simply thought that he was semi joking from the remarks that she was making about him being chained to her bed naked.

She supposes that Noctis had took the advantage of her unchaining him to make a move to grab her, pulling her close to his naked chest. She supposes that she had caused him a quite bit of discomfort considering his wounds were still fresh from Agahnim, and she was pressed against them. She heard the hiss of slight discomfort as soon as her back contacted with his chest, but any thought of concern was quickly gone from her mind.

As soon as he teleported them from the palace dungeons to his room, even now she was a bit dazed from the whole ordeal. Although she supposes it was his way of keeping her safe, so she wouldn't be punished or killed by Agahnim.

She knows that he cares strongly for her she was able to tell that when she was freeing him from the dungeon, and even before that.

When he spares her life whenever they had fought in the past, or even when he saved her about a month ago. She supposes that was one of the reasons why she chose to save him. Despite the fact she knows it would brand her as a traitor.

Well that and the fact that she possess some feelings for him, and after some great consideration. She believes that she is in love with him.

She supposes that was the reason why she freed him in the dungeon, and why he is always in the back of her mind. Perhaps he was in love with her as well.

Yet here she was chained to his bed. Something she still isn't sure how she got there. Still clothed but she doubts that would last wrong really. Not with all the sexual comments that they had made earlier only moments before.

She can see the slight predatory look in the prince's eyes, and yet at the same time she can tell that he wouldn't necessary do anything that she was uncomfortable with.

"So do you treat all of your prisoners of war like this Noct?" she questions. Loosely recalling what she said to him. If he had ever become her prisoner of war, she would chain to him to her bed naked. "Or am I just special. Because I don't think this necessary so bad."

He slightly cocks an eyebrow at that remark before moving to the large sized bed, "Hmm maybe I should change your mind about that."

She smirks lightly dangling the cuffs lightly, "Maybe you should. Although I think you lack originality."

"Hmm is that so," he replies moving a hand down her clothed waist causing her to shiver slightly at the soft touch. "I should tell you that I never let my prisoners of war go."

"Neither do I," she replies before blushing lightly. "Although if you were my prisoner of war I'm sure we we'll be having a lot more fun."

"Oh and who says that we won't have fun," he replies moving down her leg, feeling the smooth skin that her black dress didn't cover.

"Well we are both still dressed," she replies trying her best to control her blush. She has never been with a man before much less be so bold on a matter such as this.

"Something that can easily be fix," he replies slightly noting a soft bush covering her features and in the back of his mind.

"I don't know I'm sure it would be hard for me to be naked considering I'm cuffed," she remarks smirking lightly. "And you are certainty not ruining my clothing."

He just smiled lightly before moving to press his lips softly against hers softly uttering against her lips, "Well I now I guess you'll just have to keep your clothes on then."

She blushes lightly at that remark, and can feel his hands move under her dress, moving the black cloth upwards so it scrunched up at her waist. Before softly moving to take off her black lacy underwear that matched her bra.

Although she knows that she would be keeping her bra on along with her dress, and from the looks of things. She isn't entirely sure how he would be able to take off her dress without ripping the only clothing that she has, and she would defiantly kick his ass if he had.

Not like she minded really, although she does feel a certain sense of pain seeing the lashes that he received from Agahnim. It slightly reminded her that that she needed to make a healing potion to put on that his wounds. So the wounds can heal faster and hopefully doesn't leave any scars on his skin.

But at the moment she couldn't help but to concentrate on the passion and desire between them. A part of her knows that she has always desired him.

Ever since she first met him almost a year ago, and she knows that he desires as well. Although she isn't entirely sure that she loves him.

Hands hiking up her knee length black dress exposing a pair of black lace panties and he knows that is only a matter of time before he slides them off. Hips moving slowly and sensual against each other, in some form of mating date.

Then again sex is a form of mating. Regardless if a child is conceive.

Yet the idea of having his child doesn't bother her. In fact she could the flutters of butterflies whelm inside of her. The anticipation of having his child excites her in ways she never thought was possible.

As his lips met hers once more.

She is right where she wanted to be, even though in her heart she knows she is a traitor.

**-the End**


End file.
